


Good Night White Wings

by cheshirejin



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi doesn't like going to sleep at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night White Wings

_  
**Good Night White Wings**   
_

Title: Good Night White Wings  
Fandom: D.N. Angel  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Satoshi Krad  
Genres: General  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 99  
Summary: Satoshi doesn't like going to sleep at night.  


 “Satoshi-sama why do you treat our body this way? You know you are my everything.” the homicidal angel’s voice asked saccharin-sweetly from inside the boy’s mind.  
Satoshi ignored his deceptive concern. True, it was borderline insane keeping himself on the edge of starvation and exhaustion. Almost as insane as trying to sleep with the inhuman art work invading his thoughts and dreams.  Maybe, one of these days, Krad would struggle to take over his body and go too far. The curse would be broken and they would both die. Somehow he found that thought comforting as he fell asleep.  


[      ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/00014g1x/)


End file.
